Broken Summer
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: A new summer, the last one before the gang graduates high school, and this summer brings upon many opportunities and changes, but will one change, Baljeet's new boyfriend, leave everything broken? BSquared. Rated because of language.
1. Last Days of School

My first ever Phineas and Ferb fiction. It is mostly a Buford/Baljeet fiction so if you don't like it don't read. There are some slight Phineas/Isabella and Ferb/Gretchen and Candace/Jeremy everyone else is just kind of missing (excluding some of the parents). Anti Baljeet/Ginger and Buford/Adyson in fact, Adyson isn't even mentioned, she moved.

Summary: The end of junior year is here and this summer will be their last in high school before going their separate ways. This summer brings upon many glorious opportunities and changes, but will one change, specifically Baljeet's new boyfriend, leave everything broken? BSquared. Rated because of some language.

Disclaimer: **I do not own P&F at all! Just a girl with a computer with a working keyboard and an imagination.**

* * *

><p>Baljeet could hardly contain himself. Three more days of school. Though it was sad that the year was coming to an end and the last three days were in fact half days filled with final exams from all six (eight for him thanks to his online classes), he was excited to start on his summer. He needed a break as much as he himself hated to admit it. The boy genies was already two years into his college years because of all of his online summer courses and extra credits and he could very well finish college in high school but who would ever want to do that? No. This summer, very surprisingly, Baljeet has bowed to keep his nose out of school work… For as long as his nerd body can let him. Currently Baljeet walked the halls of Danville High School home of the Fighting Falcons with their third win consecutive in football. Of course all those games were because of the quarter back and Baljeet's bully Buford Van Stomm. The bully most certainty has grown since they were children, Buford has as well, but the guy towered over the nerd, his six feet to Baljeet's puny five foot six. And he was no longer overweight either. Because of his sports, football, weightlifting, boxing and wrestling, he stayed ship shape. He was, arguably, one of the hottest guys in school, for wither it be popularity, his sports, his looks or his bad boy attitude, he was just one of the hottest guys, that and his best friend in football Guillermo 'Will' Santos, a Spanish jock that partakes in (obviously) football, soccer, swimming and weightlifting.<p>

Anyways, Baljeet was walking down the halls when said bully, clad in army green pants, red sneakers and his red and white varsity jacket complete with the D over his right breast, the mascot on the back and his number (#1, he bullied the coach for that number their freshmen year) on his sleeves, came over with his footballers pack behind him. "Nerd." He grumbled as he pushed Baljeet into the lockers his binder filled with notes, paper and a pen pouch filled with pens, pencils and erasers, fell onto the floor, the loose leaf paper flying out from the said binder. Baljeet sighed heavily. He was too used to the torment to ever let it truly affect him. As he bent to pick up his things he looked back to see Buford and the football team intertwine with some cheerleaders. Baljeet rolled his eyes and stood once he was done picking up.

Baljeet looked down at himself to check to see if being thrown into the lockers ruined his clothing, a blue sweater vest with a white three-quarter inch sleeved shirt and grey skinny jeans with blue and white sneakers. Baljeet nodded sharply once to himself, glad that his clothing wasn't ruined before proceeding to his first class. There he saw his friends, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Gretchen, Irvin and Ginger. Phineas wore his typical orange jacket, not a varsity jacket just one of those regular old zip up jackets, with a white t-shirt and blue shorts and sneakers. Ferb wore his tan button up and purple skinny jeans and black shoes, Isabella her pink dress with a white cardigan and pink flats (her hair no longer contained that bow). Gretchen wore a tan sweater vest, red shirt and pleated brown skirt with red flats, Irvin a blue button up, tucked in, with blue jeans and a pocket protector in his shirt pocket (sometimes Baljeet wondered who was nerdier, he or Irvin). And finally Ginger in her purple short sleeved dress with purple flats. "Hiya Baljeet!" Phineas greeted first and Baljeet made his way over to his desk, front and center, just like in every class.

"Hello friends." Baljeet greeted back.

"Are you excited for summer?" Isabella asked.

"Of course Isabella." Baljeet answered. "But I am more excited for senior year."

"You and I both Baljeet." Irvin nodded his head whist grinning. "Finally, I'll be able to escape all the bullies and go off to become their bosses."

The group laughed. "Of course, you probably never see them again." Ferb stated once the laughter had died down.

"Who cares?" Irvin asked, pointing his nose to the air above him. "At least I'll never get to see them again."

"I just hope we all stay in touch." Gretchen said softly. "I wouldn't want to never see you guys again. Especially you Ferb." Ferb smiled softly and intertwined his hand with hers.

"I agree with you Gretchen." Isabella said as she too twined her hands with Phineas'.

"You guys are lucky." Ginger said as she twirled around a strand of hair in her fingers. "You all have boyfriends."

"Or girlfriends." Irvin added as he crossed his arms before his chest.

The two couples shrugged. They have each been dating since freshmen year at around the time of homecoming. They all went together, merely as friends to begin with, but that was all that was needed before it erupted into love. Baljeet on the other hand has tried his luck with women, Mishti, that didn't quite go according to plan, turned out she just wanted to stay as best friends, Wendy was just a onetime sort of deal, and even with Ginger last year and that did not last long. The girl was too clingy and Baljeet had to beg Buford to help him get rid of her. Safe to say, he was done with women.

The bell rung and the students took their seats with some stragglers coming into the classroom. The teacher came in just as the last late bell rung and Buford followed after him and took his seat in the way back of the classroom. He loved the back seats, he took one in almost every class, except for one and that was PE, not actually a class at all. He loved the back seats because it was the farthest away from the teachers, and gave him a view off all the other students. He sat with a direct view of Baljeet, his nerd. Throughout the years of their high school career (and even elementary and middle school life) he had always picked a spot where he could spot Baljeet and torment him from afar. He would never really hurt his friend and nerd; he just made his life hell. And that was perfectly fine for Buford. The teacher got before the class and very quickly started the testing period.

"Class I am passing to you your final exams put your name on it immediately, in pen if you please. Remember to use pen on your written answers and pencil on the bubbling in portion." Buford groaned softly and stared at the analog clock on the wall. Just three more hours of school, and hour and a half in this one, another hour and a half in the other and a thirty minute lunch. Buford snatched the English test from the person before him, and rolled his eyes at his next thought. _Then you have to repeat this again for another two days. _Joy.

Finally the day came, the last day of school and when the final bell of the year ranged, students exploded from their classrooms, only half aware of the goodbyes and be careful over the summers they received from their respective teachers. Buford and his friend Guillermo and his girlfriend Krysta Graham, the head cheerleader, went straight to Buford's new Ford ranger, a black two door truck with the SuperCab option which allowed Buford to sit his friends. The two were the stereotypical football/cheerleader. Guillermo had his Spanish flair, dark tanned skin, dark black hair and five foot ten stature and she was a busty blonde with mid back length hair all tied up in a cheerleader's bow. Guillermo wore his own letterman's jacket, the same as Buford's but his number was #21, his supposed 'lucky number' and Krysta wore a tan jacket, white shirt, and red skirt. "Buford my man." Will said as Krysta climbed into the back seat of the cab and then he jumped into the truck. "What're we planning for the summer man?"

"Hell if I know Will." Buford muttered as he clicked his seat belt and started the car.

"You're not gonna hang out with the unpopulars are you?" Krysta asked as she leaned forward in between the two teenage boys. The 'unpopulars' being Phineas and the gang. Though the two step brothers had a popular steak during those summers a long time ago in middle school, they quieted down to focus on their studies and getting into good colleges. Isabella and the Fireside girls, once their troop dissolved they just faded into the background and as for Irving and Baljeet, the two were always nerds and only were known because of Phineas and Ferb.

Buford shrugged. Last summer he had a choice of hanging out with the team and the cheerleaders but he decided upon staying with his old friends. He may be a bully and popular beyond belief but he never forgot his oldest friends. This year it looks like he'll have little to no choice. "They're my friends Krysta; I won't abandon 'em just like that, I'm not like you." Krysta herself used to be unpopular. But she became a cheerleader her sophomore year after losing some major weight over her freshman year summer and during that one year she pushed her way to the top to become head cheerleader while leaving her other friends behind. She rolled her eyes.

"Calmase mis amigos. Es el comienzo del verano." Guillermo said in Spanish. He then repeated it again for his monolingual girlfriend for you see Buford took on to Spanish easily since he was already fluent in French but his girlfriend, just didn't catch on. "Calm down you two. It's the beginning of summer."

"Willie is right." Krysta said once her face of confusion dissipated. "We're all friends here… Except for them." She pointed to the group who were all climbing into their respective vehicles, minus Irvin whose mother couldn't yet afford him his car.

Phineas and Ferb shared a four door Mitsubishi green sedan with orange spiral decal on the side. Gretchen and Isabella carpooled with them. Their cars were a grey Kia Optima and a silver Honda civic respectively. Ginger drove a red convertible Mustang and Baljeet drove a blue Camry Hybrid in which he drove Irving and (reluctantly) Ginger. "Everyone's coming to my house right?" Phineas called out as he stood by the open driver's door of his car.

"Yes my friend. I will bring the hummus." Baljeet called back.

"Oh yum! I love that stuff!" Irving yelled. "Can your mom make some extra for me?"

"Already done Irving."

"Yes!"

"Alright then." Phineas said as he waved all his friends off. "See you all in a bit!"

"Bye!" The group called out as they got into their vehicles and started to join the long line of student drivers who were leaving the school.

Krysta groaned. "Can you imagine what their parties would be like?" She asked in disgust. "They'd be so boring."

Buford shrugged once more. "Who knows? Maybe Phineas has somethin' planned."

"The kid is super smart." Guillermo said. "I remember the summer they built that rollercoaster. Twice! That thing was beast."

Krysta sighed and fell back into the seat. She wasn't here during those adventurous summers. She moved during the summer of the eight grade year and thus didn't get to experience all the fun, though she constantly heard of all the things that happened. "Buford drive."

Buford rolled his eyes. "You can't boss me around Krysta."

"Buford… Drive!"

"I'd do what she says Buford." Guillermo said as he finally snapped his seatbelt into place followed by the click of Krysta's seatbelt. "Ella es mierda de mono loca." Buford chuckled and started to move the truck into place behind the others. Translation? She is ape shit crazy.

After Buford had dropped off Guillermo and Krysta he went straight home to prepare himself to crash Phineas' and Ferb's party. He parked his truck in the driveway and walked through the front door. "Ma! Ma, where are ya?" He yelled into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen hon." Biffany called from the back of the house.

Buford went straight to the kitchen. "Hey ma, Phineas and Ferb are throwin' a party so I'll—what is he doing here?"

'He' being a six foot four, moppy, skater boy brunette hair, deep blue eyes, red stripped button up, blue jean wearing, expensive red kicks cousin of his, Bartholomew Van Stomm. Bartholomew (friends call him Bart but he isn't no friend of Buford) grinned at his younger cousin. He was four years his senior and waved as Buford's mother scolded him. "Buford that is no way to treat your cousin." Biffany said as she pulled out some fresh cookies from the oven and placed them on a wooden slab to cool. "And to answer your question, he's here visiting. He'll be staying with us for two and a half to three weeks."

Buford glared at his cousin. Bartholomew chuckled in result. Bartholomew was one of the few people who weren't afraid of Buford; in fact, he openly laughs and picks at him. "Hey cuz, what's up with that party?"

"There ain't no party." Buford bit back.

"But you just said that your friends Phineas and Ferb were having a party." Biffany remarked as she moved the cookie sheet to the sink. "You should take your cousin, show him your friends." She added without waiting for her son to reply.

"No ma!"

Bartholomew smiled. "That'd be great. Aunt, we should take something over. Maybe I can help you make your awesome chili."

"Great idea Bart. Buford you help too."

Buford groaned and turned his back to the kitchen. "I ain't helping." He said stubbornly.

"Buford Van Stomm you are going to help us or your first week of summer will be spent in your room!" Biffany yelled. Buford growled and reluctantly went into the kitchen to help his mother and cousin.

Two hours later, the Phineas and Ferb Summer Started Party just started and all of their friends were in attendance, minus Buford and Bartholomew who were running a tad bit late. "You know cuz," Bartholomew said as he stared out the open window of Buford's truck. "I am actually excited to meet all of your friends."

"Yeah well don't get cha hopes up Bartholomew." Buford said behind gritted teeth. "My friends will be able to see right past all this."

"Past what? To what are you referring to?" Bartholomew asked as he turned his head to look at his younger cousin.

"Ya know exactly what I'm talkin' 'bout Bartholomew. This nice guy act of yours."

Bartholomew scoffed. "Please… I've grown out of that bully stage cuz, and so will you… Maybe."

Buford grinded his teeth together as he parked on the curb just a little bit down from Flynn-Fletcher home since all the cars already dominated that area. The two Van Stomms walked in silence, Bartholomew holding the hot chili in his hands while Buford's hands were shoved deep into his letterman's jacket. Bartholomew broke the silence by scoffing at his cousin. "Why wear a jacket cuz? It's like… eighty degrees out here." Buford ignored him which elicited a shrug from the older Van Stomm.

Soon they reached the party and Bartholomew laughed at the scene, not because it was humorous, oh no, only at the awesomeness at it. There was in the back corner the buffet, on the back fence a stage, an actual disco dance floor in the center and approximately fifty people in this one acre block of land. "This is awesome! No college party compares to this!"

From the stage Phineas shouted into the mic while the ex-Fireside girls and Ferb and even a grown up Candace, a few weeks pregnant with Amanda. "I'd like to once again welcome everyone to our Summer Started Party! We'd like to officially begin this night with a blast from the past!" The crowd below them cheered, knowing exactly the song and started to sing along.

_Bow chicka bow wow,_

_That what's my baby says,_

_Mow, mow, mow,_

_And my heart starts pumpin',_

_Chicka, chicka, choo wop,_

_Never gonna stop!_

_Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!_

The corners of Buford's lips curled up slightly. "Phineas and Ferb are back." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Please review this chapter so I know to continue it! It gets better, trust me! The next chapter gets all kinds of insane, <em>trust me<em>! This was just kind of the introduction. So **please review! **


	2. Bart and Baljeet Meet

"Phineas and Ferb are back." Buford's small smile then fell. "Now listen up Bartholomew, I'm gonna keep my eye on you so you'd better—"Buford turned his head to look at his cousin to see that he wasn't there anymore. Buford looked around, his head turning side to side and looked up through the crowds. "Damn where'd he go?"

Bartholomew went through the crowds, randomly saying hello to anyone he passed by. "Hey what's up? Awesome party right?" He laughed to himself, pleasantly surprised that his little cousin knew people cool enough to throw a kick ass party like this. Not really paying attention to where he was going he ran straight into someone. "Oh dude, sorry." Bartholomew said quickly.

"That's alright man." A blonde haired man said with blue eyes. "I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"

"Nah, I'm visiting my cousin Buford Van Stomm and his mom."

"You're Buford's cousin?" The man asked and Bartholomew nodded. "Cool. I'm Jeremy."

"Hey Jeremy, I'm Bartholomew but friends call me Bart for short."

"Hey Bart." Jeremy said as the two shook hands. "I see you have some food." Bartholomew nodded again. "The food table's over there." Jeremy pointed in its general direction. "Just drop it off there and enjoy the party."

"Thanks man." Bartholomew then continued on his way towards the table and placed the chili bowl on the table top before opening the lid and taking a chip and dipping it in there.

Not long since he reached the table and put the chili covered chip in his mouth, a dark skinned Indian teen practically slammed his hands on the table and sighed heavily. "Finally… Lost her…" The teen panted. Bartholomew raised a brow at the much shorter male. The teen straightened and fixed himself a drink, Coca Cola to be precise. The teen then looked at him and smiled faintly. "Hello."

"Hey." Bartholomew replied simply. The two stood in silence, the teen drinking his soda and Bartholomew eating snack after snack. Bartholomew spoke up again just as the teen was about to leave. "Um… I'm sorry, I'm kind of curious? Who did you just loose?"

"Oh…" The teen said semi rolling his eyes. "Just some girl… Ginger. She has a major crush on me and well long story short we dated, she was too clingy, and it is over but yeah…"

"Girl's still reeling back in the fish?"

The teen chuckled. "Yes in a matter of speaking." The silence came over them again but this time the teen broke it. "I am Baljeet Rai." He said as he extended his hand out.

Bartholomew took his hand and gave it a quick shake. "Bartholomew Van Stomm."

"Van Stomm?" Baljeet asked his eyes widening. "You would not happen to be related to Buford Van Stomm would you?"

"Yes I am actually. He's my younger cousin."

"Oh…" Baljeet then poured himself some more coke.

"How do you know my cousin?"

"I know him well actually. He is…" Baljeet sighed. "He is my bully."

Bartholomew scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Typical. He's still bullying. Why is he bullying you?"

"I am a nerd."

"No, really?" Bartholomew asked grinning at him. "I wouldn't guess that with what you're wearing."

Baljeet had changed his clothes when he went home to get the hummus. He changed into tight blue skinny jeans and white and blue zip up hoody that was partially zipped up with a plain white v-neck t-shirt underneath. Baljeet chuckled shyly and felt a faint blush crawl up to his cheeks. Bartholomew may have been related to Buford, but he definitely was not Buford. "Thanks. I just changed into something more casual."

"Cool." Bartholomew commented. "So Baljeet, tell me about yourself."

"Well I came from India, I moved when I was younger, and I am going into my senior year next year." Baljeet shrugged. "I have two years of college done already to prove that I am a nerd."

Bartholomew chuckled. "No way. Two years done already? I just finished my second year and a junior in high school is already caught up with me? Damn."

"So you go to college?"

"Yeah… Psychology is my major."

"Wow…" Baljeet breathed out. "I never thought that any of the Van Stomms went to college." Realizing what he said Baljeet raised a hand to his mouth and gasped. "No offence to you! I-I—"

"Jesus Baljeet calm down." Bartholomew interrupted from the younger male's freak out session. "There's no offence taken here. And actually I have justification to that statement. Most Van Stomms don't go to college, but since I take more after my mother who was not born as a Van Stomm, I have actual intelligence that can get me in and through college."

Baljeet chuckled. "And it shows. Compared to Buford he cannot say a sentence without dropping letters or using the nonexistent word 'ain't'."

Bartholomew groaned playfully. "I know right! 'Ain't' is not a word!"

"It would be isn't!" The two said together which resulted in the both of them laughing.

The laughter died and Baljeet ran a hand through his curls nervously. His heart was pounding in his chest and he sighed shakily. Bartholomew raised a brow at him as the Indian teen nervously watched the table, his eyes darting from food dish to food dish. "Hey Baljeet… Are you alright?" Bartholomew asked.

"Honestly? No. I have been so confused lately." Baljeet said before he could stop himself.

"And why's that?"

"I…" Baljeet sighed again. "It is kind of personal…"

Bartholomew read Baljeet's face, or at least the side of it since the teen hadn't turned his head to look at him. "Let me guess… Your sexuality?"

Baljeet's eyes widened and he looked up at Bartholomew. "How did you…?"

"I'm a psychology major Baljeet, with ambitions to go into the therapy business, I know how to read people." Bartholomew shot his a small smile. "Now watch me go all 'Dr. Van Stomm' on you." Bartholomew winked quickly before he continued. "Now listen to me Baljeet, the topic of sexuality today is an overly talked about topic and those who are not straight tend to be caught in between making their parents happy and themselves. Trust me when I say that you shouldn't stress yourself over this. Experiment; see if that is what you want, being homosexual or whatever. It isn't a choice as many people believe, you're born with it and it's not something you can ever change. You can cover it up, but you'll be miserable. You'll marry a woman, have kids and never be truly happy. If you think you may be gay then just try it out. Talk to others, date… You know. The works."

Baljeet blinked at Bartholomew. "I uh… Um."

"Made you speechless didn't I?" Bartholomew winked again at the Indian teen which resulted in the teen to blush. "Let me tell you a story… A friend of mine was dating a girl in college and was never happy. He had a feeling deep inside him that he was actually in love with his best friend, who happened to be gay. So he broke it off with her and tried it with him. Turns out, yeah, he's gay. A hundred percent. But you want to know the kicker?" Bartholomew paused to wait for Baljeet's response to continue. Baljeet nodded. "His best friend didn't love him back and even though he continued to date him, he was actually in love with a straight guy from one of his classes. So my friend broke it off with his best friend, and you know what? He wasn't sad that it didn't work out with his best friend, he was just happy that he finally knew who he really is."

"Wow…" Baljeet breathed out once more. "That is quite a story."

"It's true. And you want to know who my friend is?"

"Who is your friend?"

"Me."

"What?" Baljeet asked, shocked. "You… You are gay?"

Bartholomew chuckled softly. "A hundred percent."

Baljeet felt his jaw drop and his heart do a somersault. Somehow the fact that Bartholomew was gay made Baljeet extremely happy. Baljeet took that as sign number one. "That is wow…" Bartholomew chuckled again and grinned largely at Baljeet.

Meanwhile Buford pushed his way through the crowds, in search of his cousin. "Where is he?" Buford grumbled to himself as he came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hey Buford." Phineas called out to him from the stage. "Come up here!"

Buford was about to yell back that he wasn't going onto the stage when a thought flashed through his head. From the stage he could find Bartholomew. Buford ran up onto the stage and stood in between Phineas and Ferb with their respective girlfriends on either side of them. "Buford, we were wondering if you would join us in our next song." Ferb asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever." Buford said waving them off as he scanned the crowds.

"Uh Buford… Are you looking for someone?" Isabella asked.

"He does seem like it." Gretchen commented as Buford finally spotted Bartholomew talking to someone who was blocked by a person.

"There he is." Buford started towards him and then stopped. The person moved reveling Baljeet talking to his cousin. And laughing.

"Uh Buford?" Phineas asked.

Ferb waved a hand in front of Buford's face. "I believe that he is broken."

Buford shook his head and started to stomp his way off the stage and towards the snack table. "So… I'm guessing you're not going to join us then?" Phineas asked.

The crowd easily parted as Buford made his way towards Baljeet and Bartholomew. He stopped just feet from them and got even angrier when he was ignored. "And then I said to him… 'Dude, that's not the impression I was talking about!'" Bartholomew said waving his arms around.

Baljeet laughed. "Ew! That is nasty!"

"I know! I wonder sometimes, I really do!" Bartholomew turned his head and noticed his cousin. "Oh… Hey cuz. Looks like you found me."

Baljeet smiled faintly at his friend and bully. "Hello Bu—"

"Bartholomew! What do ya think you're doin'?" Buford interrupted, glaring at his older cousin.

"I believe I'm getting to know your friend Baljeet." Bartholomew grinned at Baljeet. "Right 'Jeet?"

Baljeet was about to agree when Buford cut him off once more. "'Jeet'? You're calling 'im 'Jeet now?"

"Not all the time cuz…" Bartholomew said while he shrugged his shoulders lazily. "I mean, I just met the guy not that long ago and—"

"I shoulda never brought ya along Bartholomew. You're a no good bastard."

"Whoa… Whoa…" Bartholomew said raising his hands and pushing them out gently towards Buford. "Someone's being pissy."

"Buford please…" Baljeet started. "He is not—"

"Don't say anythin' 'bout him Baljeet!" Buford snapped as he turned his head to look at his friend and nerd. "You don't know anythin' 'bout him! I do! And right now I'm tellin' ya to never talk to 'im again!"

Baljeet, stunned for words allowed Bartholomew to speak for him. "Now come on Buford… You don't know me as well as you think…"

"Really?" Buford asked angrily. By this time Phineas and the gang had pushed their way to the front of the crowd who circulated the trio. "And what about all that bullyin' and all the people you've—"

"That was the old me Buford." Bartholomew interrupted. "I grown from that, I've matured. And I am—"

"Don't say you're sorry 'cause you ain't."

"I am sorry Buford! Why do you think I'm in college learning to be a therapist?"

"So you could ruin more lives!"

"I wouldn't get paid if I did that you dumbass!" Buford opened his mouth to speak but Bartholomew cut him off. "And what about you huh? You're bullying Baljeet here! You don't think you're ruining his life?"

Baljeet was about to object to that but Buford did that for him. "I never hurt 'im. The worse I do are wedgies and locker slams!"

"And you don't think that's mentally scarring?"

"What do you know about scarring? Oh that's right… You're the King of—"

"_Stop it!" _Baljeet yelled and the two cousins quieted. Baljeet sighed heavily. "Now I know I do not know him well Buford, but I do not need you to tell me what I can or cannot do. You do not own me."

"But Baljeet he's—"

"So far a great guy." Baljeet interrupted him. "And I want to get to know him better." Baljeet turned to Bartholomew. "And Buford is right. He is not 'ruining' me as you say. He is not as bad as the other bullies that are in school."

"But he's—"

"Not hurting me. I hardly even get bruises anymore." Baljeet sighed and passed a hand down his face. "I think I am going to go home." Baljeet then wordlessly walked away, the crowd parting like the Red Sea as he did so.

Once Baljeet left the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher home Buford and Bartholomew glared at each other as the silence still enveloped the crowds. Soon the glaring contest between the two Van Stomm cousins became boring and the crowds dissipated. Candace, taking this is an opportunity to sing once more, got on top of the stage. "Okay… So everyone look up here because I'm going to sing for you! Let's get this party started! Again!"

While the party goers started to dance and enjoy their time, Phineas and the gang watched as Buford and Bartholomew went at it again.

"Seriously Buford, what was your problem?"

"My problem? You're my problem!"

Bartholomew groaned. "Seriously, when will this end?" Bartholomew sighed and stared at Buford. "Listen to me, I have changed, wither you believe me or not. And quite frankly, I don't care if you don't believe me, but believe me when I tell you this, I like Baljeet, and I really want to know him better." With that Bartholomew turned and walked away.

Buford stared after his cousin and suddenly a blue platypus walked onto the backyard and chattered softly. Phineas smiled at his old pet. "Oh, there you are Perry."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>Next chapter: The populars and the gang go to the beach and have a beach party face off!


	3. Beach Party Part 1

Okay so I was listening to the Beach Boys and Britney Spears doing this so this should be pretty interesting… Oh and Part 1 of 2.

* * *

><p>Buford rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he walked down the stairs clad in his black board shorts and black tank top that showed off his well muscled arms, chest and back, cell phone and keys in his hands. Last night had been a disaster. Not only did he seem like as ass (which quite frankly he really could care less) but it seemed like Bartholomew and Baljeet were getting really close. Not a good sign. Buford also felt betrayed last night. Baljeet didn't believe him. Him. The guy that has been his bully and friend for all these years. Instead he picks to be neutral and leave the party. And Bartholomew was pissed at him for forcing Baljeet to leave (though once again Buford could care less) but still, a pissed off Bartholomew was not a safe Bartholomew. Buford turned into the kitchen to see his mother finishing up on some fried eggs on toast for him. "'Morning son." She greeted him as she set his plate before him as well as a glass of orange juice and as he placed his phone and keys down.<p>

"'Morning ma." Buford greeted back as he picked up one to the two slices of toast and took a big chunk out of it. His mom hummed to herself as she started to pick up around the kitchen and Buford ate in silence. Soon he reached the center of the fried egg and the center oozed out and started to fall down the side of his hand. He lapped up the egg yolk periodically as he finished his first slice. Before taking a large swig of orange juice Buford looked around and noticed that the house was quiet. Too quiet. "Where's Bartholomew?" Buford asked setting his drink down and picking up the last piece of toast. "Don't tell me college boy's still sleepin'."

Biffany shook her head. "He left about an hour ago."

"Where?" Buford asked with his mouth full before, with his free hand, he took the orange juice and took a few gulps of the juice.

"He didn't say. But he said that most likely he'll be around town trying to find some of his old friends."

Buford scoffed and shoved the rest of his toast in his mouth. "Friends?" He asked with his mouth full once more. "Who would want to be friends with 'im?"

"Buford, don't talk with your mouth full." She scolded him. "And Bart is a nice and kind person—"Buford scoffed again and rolled his eyes and he downed the remainder of his juice. "—and he treats all of his friends well."

"Yeah, 'cept for when he thinks of you as an ant he can torture." Buford grumbled.

"Buford, don't speak about your cousin that way. He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Then you, mother, don't know 'im like you think you do." Buford said as he stood to walk to the sink and wash his hands and plate. "I'm leavin'." Buford simply said when he was done. He picked up his things and started to walk off.

"Buford!" Biffany called after him. "When do you think you'll be home?"

"Later!" Buford yelled back, closing the front door behind him.

The beach was as crowded as ever. Since summer just started people were starting to flock to the shores to spend most of their summer sunbathing and surfing in the ocean. Others were fancier. They're taking trips to other places, exotic places, to go to the beaches there, either way a beach is a beach and the Danville Beach was no exception. Buford pulled his truck onto the beach and drove down the beach looking for a whole bunch of cars. Last night he received a text from Guillermo with the information for a beach party. The whole thing was going to last well into the night, ending with a major bonfire. Buford eventually spotted Guillermo's silver Mercedes M-Class, which was really his parents' car but they have their own Mercedes that they use. Buford parked next to the crossover in a spot that was an unspoken claim for him. Buford turned off his truck and jumped out of it and locked it with the keypad before walking over to the open area with all of the football players and their girlfriends. Guillermo, wearing nothing but his red and white board shorts, spotted him and rushed towards his friend. "Hola mi amigo!" Guillermo shouted excitedly. "You got my text!"

"What'd you'd expect? I wouldn't miss a beach party thrown by the team."

Guillermo shook his friend's shoulders and led him towards the large dancing and partying group. "Yeah, you wouldn't miss a party but you missed the celebratory football last night." It was like a tradition for the football team to play a game of football on the last day of school to celebrate.

Buford shrugged. "I went to another party."

"The Flynn-Fletcher's?" Buford nodded and Guillermo shrugged in result. "I bet it was awesome."

"It would have been." Buford mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Guillermo asked.

"Nothing."

"Right. Anyways check this—"

"Buford!" Krysta called out as she left her fellow cheerleader friends and walked over to the two of them wearing a revealing white bikini. "There's our quarterback. We missed you at the game last night. Willie here had to take over your spot."

Buford shrugged once more. "I had other plans, whatdya want from me?"

"Absolutely nothing." Krysta said. Buford raised a brow at her. She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine I lied. Get the unpopulars off the beach."

"Phineas and the others are here?" Buford heard himself ask.

"Yeah and they're pulling away some of the others. Get them out."

"Come on Krysta…" Guillermo drawled out slowly. "They're just having their own party down there. Maybe we should combine our parties to make one super party."

"No." Krysta said determinedly. "I am not hanging out with them."

Buford rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to—"He couldn't finish his sentence for soon a familiar voice ranged in his ears.

"Hey cuz."

Buford turned his head and his eyes collided with Bartholomew's. Buford's cousin wore blue board shorts and blue sandals and an obnoxious grin on his face. "Bartholomew." Buford greeted behind clenched teeth. "What're you doin' here?"

"I'm here with friends." Bartholomew replied pointing with his thumb behind him towards where, in the distance, was clearly another party, Phineas' and Ferb's party.

"Mom said you were hangin' out with old friends."

"No, your friends." Bartholomew said blankly.

Krysta looked at Bartholomew, her eyes running up and down the older Van Stomm's finely chiseled chest. Unlike Buford Bartholomew never was overweight and always worked out so his body was more defined than his younger cousin's. "So… You're Buford's cousin?"

Bartholomew looked at the blonde and smiled faintly. "And you're his girlfriend?"

"She's _my _girlfriend." Guillermo chimed in.

Bartholomew looked at the Spanish teen and nodded. "And what are you? Punter?"

"Running back." Guillermo answered, slightly annoyed.

"Hm…" Bartholomew sounded as he turned his head back to Buford. "You know cuz I'm glad I ran into you. Could you answer something for me?"

"No."

Bartholomew ignored him. "What would you say if I told you that I'm hanging out with Baljeet this weekend?"

Buford twitched slightly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Bartholomew shrugged. "It's just that you know him more than I and I was wondering if you could tell me what he likes I mean you're his friend aren't you?"

"I'm not telling you shit."

"Watch the damn language cuz." Bartholomew said grinning. "Fine. Don't tell me then. See you at home." Before leaving he glanced at Krysta and then Guillermo. "Bye slut, bye bigot." He said to them respectfully and walked away.

"What?" The couple sounded angrily.

"What did he just call me?" Krysta growled. "I am not a slut!"

Guillermo groaned. "What's his damn problem?"

Buford sighed. "That's Bartholomew alright." Though Buford had to hand it to his cousin, he was extremely good at reading people. Krysta was a slut. She probably had sex with almost every popular guy since she moved to Danville in the hopes to get popular and Guillermo was extremely self-orientated when it came to opinions, it's either his way or the highway. "I'll be right back." Buford said as he left the power couple of Danville High to fume. He followed Bartholomew's steps and walked towards the other beach party where there were more people. Buford looked around and stayed behind everything, hoping to blend into the background and of course, a big guy like him would never blend into the background.

"Hello Buford." Baljeet sounded from behind him. Buford spun around and saw the tiny Indian teen holding two drinks in his hands.

"…Nerd." Buford greeted flatly.

Baljeet refrained from rolling his eyes but sighed deeply. "Are you still angry from last night because I would not agree with you about your cousin? Really Buford, you really should not expect that I will agree with you for everything."

Buford's eyes narrowed. "You'd better agree with me nerd." He threatened. Though Buford did know that Baljeet wouldn't agree with him on everything. That much was clear when they were kids at the Sci-Fi/Fantasy convention.

"Well I will not agree with you on this Buford." Baljeet said with astoundingly no fear or worry whatsoever. "Not until I have the proof that Bartholomew is as bad as you say he is."

Buford scoffed. Typical. Baljeet would want some evidence. "Fine. You want proof? When Bartholomew and I were kids he—"

"Thanks Baljeet for the soda." Bartholomew said as he walked up and took one of the drinks from Baljeet. "Oh and cuz? We need to stop running into each other like this." Bartholomew said as he placed his arm around Buford's shoulders.

Buford shrugged the arm off and stepped away from Bartholomew and closer to Baljeet. "And you need to get the hell out of my life."

"Buford!" Baljeet and Bartholomew sounded. They chuckled softly and smiled at each other faintly before Bartholomew continued.

"You are one troubled little boy Buford, I think you need an appointment with Dr. Van Stomm."

"Like the hell I—"

"Oh yes he does!" Baljeet interrupted. Buford found himself staring at him for interrupting people was something the Indian teen hardly ever did. Baljeet looked at Buford, a grin on his face and Buford felt his insides twist for some strange reason and Buford couldn't understand why. "You should most definitely talk to your cousin! He is helping me and he will help you!"

Buford's jaw dropped slightly. "He's helpin' ya with what?"

Bartholomew walked to Baljeet and threw his arm over his shoulders. At first Buford felt anger but then the emotion changed into something that really tore at him when Baljeet looked down at the ground shyly, a noticeable blush spreading across his cheeks. "Nothing of importance yet." Bartholomew commented. "But soon, soon Baljeet here will finally be able to be himself."

Buford was no idiot. Buford could see exactly what Bartholomew meant, he could see it on Baljeet too. But what really pissed him off was what Bartholomew was sending out. "Fuck you Bartholomew."

Baljeet's head shot up, his eyes wide and Bartholomew raised a brow at his cousin, his face un-amused. "_What _is your problem? Really?"

"I get it. Baljeet thinks he's gay—"Baljeet eyes grew even bigger and stuttered out intelligently as Buford continued. "—But don't you dare lie to him."

Bartholomew sighed. "What exactly are you referring to?"

"I'm not stupid Bartholomew. You're tellin' him your gay aren't ya?"

Bartholomew scoffed. "Yeah I am." Buford opened his mouth but Bartholomew cut him off. "And before you say anything… I am gay alright? I know the last time you talked to me I was straight but that was nearly three years ago. A lot can happen."

Buford shook his head. "You're not gay. I know you Bartholomew, you have a—"

"You don't know me Buford."

"As you keep sayin' but no matter how many times you say it, it won't come true. This isn't the Wizard of Oz."

"What kind of reference is that?"

"It's—"

"I get it." Baljeet said at the same time Buford began to speak. "He is talking about the part where Dorothy clicked her heals together and she had to say 'There is no place like home' a few times to get back home."

Bartholomew smiled and nodded his head. "He got it."

Buford rolled his eyes in result. Guillermo and Krysta came up and stood beside Buford. "Amigo, ¿cuál es tú problema?"

"Nada Guillermo. Mi primo es simplemente ser difícil." Buford replied in Spanish.

"You know I do understand Spanish." Bartholomew said. "And French and a little bit of Italian. They're all pretty closely related to each other."

Guillermo, still pretty mad from Bartholomew's insult before glared at him. "Oh yeah? Understand this. Te desafío a una fiesta en la playa, cara a cara."

Bartholomew exhaled softly. "A Beach party face-off? I don't know… I'm not the one that makes that decision." Bartholomew then whistled extremely loud bringing the attention of the other party goers on the Phineas and Ferb side. "Yo Phineas! We're being challenged to a party face off! Get over here!"

Like moths to a flame Phineas, Ferb and the gang surrounded them, all clad in their own respective shorts and bikinis. "Cool. A face-off." Phineas commented grinning largely. "What are you going to do for it?"

"A dance off." Krysta said. "_And _singing."

Baljeet awkwardly clapped his hands together since he was still holding his own drink in one of his hands. "This is exciting! We have never really had a sudden song and dance number since we were children!"

"Wait you did this all the time?" Bartholomew asked glancing down at Baljeet.

"Yes, yes we did." Baljeet replied grinning.

Ferb nodded once. "And we used to say 'Where's Perry' every day."

"That reminds me…" Phineas drawled out slowly. All together the good old group of friends said "Where's Perry?"

Meanwhile Perry stood and put on his fedora as a bush came up and he jumped down into the pipe slide for yet another battle with Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be the actual face-off with an original song! I mean I would have put part 2 in this chapter but I needed to think up a song so… Yeah, bad planning on my part. Oh well. If you need translations tell me because I will provide them. <strong> PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Beach Party Part 2

So hey, sorry it took a while to update. I wrote the song, then got bushed with school work, then became lazy, then got bushed again, now I'm extremely tired but I'm forcing myself to write this because I also need to update my other story and I'm working in a back-and-forward motion. I'm going to try and finish up before Glee starts in about 2 hours.

Oh PS, the song has a sort of pop/jazz beat to it (sorta). Enjoy my horrible song writing. I'm better at stories, not songs.

* * *

><p>In between both halves of the beach stood on one side, the footballers while on the other the 'unpopulars' minus one Buford and add one Bartholomew. Phineas and Ferb walked up to Bartholomew and Phineas gave the older Van Stomm a word of confidence. "Don't worry about a thing Bartholomew, you'll find that the lyrics will just come to you."<p>

"Yes." Ferb said in agreement. "It will be like song magic."

Bartholomew grinned. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I got this."

"Alright then." Phineas said nodding. "Then let's start." Phineas cleared his throat while his brother picked up a shell and threw it towards a stereo a long ways away. The shell miraculously hit the play button and Phineas soon started to sing. _"Check it! We've got a beach party bash! And it's rocking out, oh yeah!"_

"_It's rockin', rockin', rockin'…" _Ferb echoed.

Isabella soon came up dancing with her fellow ex-Fireside girls behind her. _"Summer's just begun but already its popin'. Everyone come out and—!"_

Guillermo interrupted Isabella and started to move forward with the football team behind him, effectively pushing back the girls. _"We've got our own bash and it's better than yours…"_

Krysta materializes behind her Spanish boyfriend. _"And we're gonna win, baby that's for sure!"_

"Hey they interrupted me!" Isabella complained.

Krysta shrugged. "Oh well. If you want to get ahead you have to play dirty."

Isabella scoffed and Bartholomew rolled his eyes. "Alright my turn." He cleared his own throat briefly before singing. _"Now you gotta believe us when we say that we came to party so say hooray!"_

"_Hooray!" _Came the crowd from around the Phineas and Ferb side. Bartholomew was taken aback by the response but grinned broadly.

"Wow… I didn't think no one would say 'hooray'."

"You are just very convincing." Baljeet muttered blushing slightly as Bartholomew smiled at him.

Buford on the other hand growled in his throat. _"I ain't never gonna say hoorah."_

Soon came the chorus where both sides and some to most of the other beach goers started to sing. _"We're gonna sing and dance all night, we're just partyin' for the fun, maybe fly a kite up so high, do a little conga when the sun goes down, who has the better bash in town? It's the Battle of the Beach Bash goin' on right now!"_

"Seriously who writes these lyrics?" The Spanish football player grumbled. "¿Una idiota pobre?" The whole group looked randomly towards Danville at where the 'Mysterious Force' AKA the writer was most likely standing invisibly.

So the song then continued with Isabella. _"Come on down and join the PF crowd, here we got the music up so loud…!"_

Phineas then looked towards a group of new beach goers and smiled warmly at them as they all were attracted to the fun that is the 'unpopulars'. "Hey there guys come on in, you're all welcomed." He sang-talked as the group walked past him.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Some random kid yelled as he quickly joined in the party scene.

Guillermo groaned at how popular the other side had become. He then heard Krysta gasp followed by some of their own people going to the other side, the dark unpopular side. He himself gasped a little before drawing the line. "Hey!" He yelled before whistling extremely loud which effectively attracted the attention of some people. _"I'll show ya something that's pretty neat, look over here and see what I mean…!"_

Krysta came in line right behind him and motioned to the football team who started to play football with multiple balls, three in total. _"Over here we got the stars of the Danville Falcons…! That's who we are!" _She soon ran over and stood besides the cheerleaders. "And look, the Danville Falcon cheerleaders are here too!" She sang-talked. With that they had successfully retracted all other their side.

Buford, adding more insult to injury, cut off Bartholomew as he was about to begin his verse. _"Go long the ball is comin', we'll party till we go down drummin'!"_

Baljeet groaned softly. "That made absolutely no sense at all." He said as he knitted his eyebrows at Buford.

"It doesn't have to when I can maul ya hard." The bully threatened and Baljeet grinned and chuckled nervously before retreating back to the other side.

The chorus came back up again, once again being sung by the entirety (or at least most of it) of the beach. _"We're gonna sing and dance all night, we're just partyin' for the fun, maybe fly a kite up so high, do a little conga when the sun goes down, who has the better bash in town? It's the Battle of the Beach Bash goin' on right now!"_

Ferb brought up his rapping skills as he quickly rapped out a verse. _"Listen up y'all, this party is whack, on the P&F side, so come on over, 'cause we have somethin' that they lack, a giant beach ball and a wicked slide, so rock with us if you wanna good time but hang with them is a cryin' crime."_

The crowd cheered loudly as Ferb finished off his rap. The footballers slowly back up but Guillermo wasn't about to give up. He was about to do his own Spanish rap (where he was going to drop a few curses in) when Bartholomew came up with his own rap. _"For over there the beers are in tow, the cops are coming with some DUI's, red and blue lights glow, so you better be wise and rock with us." _There were some loud gasps and mostly everyone (actually everyone's) jaw dropped as Bartholomew brushed off his shoulder. "Who has the better bash in town? Well do you mean sober or not?" Bartholomew asked in sing-song. Automatically all other civilians on the footballers' side went over to the Phineas and Ferb side.

"That was uncalled for Van Stomm!" Guillermo yelled as he, Krysta, and Buford stomped over to him. "We may be hard partiers but we're not fucking stupid! Why in the hell would we bring alcohol when we're all underage?"

Bartholomew shrugged. "You tell me? Why do husbands kill their family when they know it's wrong?"

Guillermo went into a stuttering phase as he was rendered speechless. Krysta too stared unblinkingly at Bartholomew. "What is wrong with you?" She finally asked when she regained her mind. "You totally interrupted my boyfriend!"

"Hm…" Bartholomew sounded as he raised a hand to his chin and turned his eyes upwards. "What was it that you said? Oh yes…" Looking down at the blonde cheerleader he said "'If you want to get ahead you have to play dirty'."

Krysta was once again rendered speechless and Buford took the reins then. "Fine Bartholomew. I knew that Phineas and Ferb would win but you still are one lying bastard!"

Bartholomew sighed heavily. "Not this shit again…"

"You're not gay! You have a girlfriend…"

"Had. _Had _a girlfriend."

"… You were going to marry her one day…"

"Yeah, when I wasn't even sure I really loved her."

"…You can't just suddenly be gay…"

"No you can't, your born homosexual… And I was."

"And you've got no proof that you, or Baljeet are…"

"I see where this is going…"

"Are gay! You don't know him! Ya have no proof Bartholomew! No—"

Buford was cut off when Bartholomew roughly grabbed Baljeet, the smaller, darker boy dropping his drink in the process, and slammed his lips against Baljeet's. Baljeet whimpered in shock as he soon felt Bartholomew's tongue slip inside his mouth, his mouth slipping over the teen's roughly passionately and very truly. Baljeet could not suppress the moan that came out of his mouth and before he knew it Bartholomew released him and set the Indian boy back on his feet (since Bartholomew had to lift the teen up to his lips slightly). The older Van Stomm cleared his throat and apologized briefly to Baljeet, who only mumbled briskly as he was still in shock, before turning to his cousin. "Was that proof enough for you cousin?"

Buford, stunned beyond words, couldn't speak. He just stared in shock at him as did everyone else (Phineas and the gang included) that surrounded them. Bartholomew waited patiently for Buford to regain himself. The younger Van Stomm shook his head to knock him back into reality before glaring up at his cousin. "No! That just proved to me what I already know… You'd do anythin' to keep the heat off yourself."

Bartholomew rolled his eyes and took his cousin by the shoulders and put his face close to his before looking straight into his eyes. "Listen to me, and look into my eyes Buford." Bartholomew said in a menacing tone. "I… Am… Gay." He enunciated, never once looking away or even blinking his eyes before releasing his cousin.

Buford stood, once again staring at his cousin. Buford's breathing was heavy as it finally sunk in. "You're not lyin'."

"Of course I'm not lying!" Bartholomew erupted on his cousin. "Do you think I would even _joke _about that? My best friend is gay you dumbass!" Bartholomew muttered curses in French, all directed to his younger cousin.

Buford remained stunned just as Baljeet finally recovered. The Indian blew out deeply and looked up at Bartholomew. "Um… Bart?" Bartholomew looked down at the teen, eyes still laced with anger towards his cousin. "Could you… Do that again?"

The older Van Stomm instantly smirked as he bent down and pressed his lips to Baljeet's. Once again a tremor of shock ran through the group as Baljeet started to kiss Bartholomew back, smiles worming their way onto both male's lips.

Guillermo looked positively disgusted (as did Krysta) as the two slowly broke apart. "Ugh… fags."

Something else snapped in Bartholomew as he glared at Guillermo. "Want to say that again you dick?"

"Yeah… _fags…_" He drawled out the word.

"You fucking—"Baljeet wrapped his arms around the man's waist and pulled back, though it should have not done anything at all because of the teen's lack of strength, just that alone was able to stop Bartholomew from doing something he would have later regretted. "Get the fuck off this side of the beach!"

"Gladly," Krysta began as she wrapped her arm in with Guillermo's. "I wouldn't want to stay here with the cock-on-cock suckers."

Bartholomew couldn't help but laugh. "Yes well I'm sure you've had your share of cocks, want to try moving on to, I don't know, a horse?"

Krysta, unfazed, scoffed. "You wish."

Bartholomew glared after the two. "Damn it I hate bigots. Those idiots, and not in the Greek meaning either."

Isabella coughed awkwardly. "So… Bart's gay... Um, Baljeet? Are you?"

Baljeet froze in thought and looked down at his arms which were still wrapped around Bartholomew's waist. Baljeet released him quickly and Bartholomew half turned to look back at the Indian teen. "W-Well I… I do not…" Baljeet looked back up at Bartholomew and smiled shyly at him. "Perhaps… Once more?"

Bartholomew broke out into a full grin and took the teen in his arms before kissing him a third time. Baljeet kissed back and breathed in deeply, really savoring the moment. When they broke away seconds later Baljeet wore a grin on his face. "Yes, yes I am. A hundred percent." Bartholomew smiled down at Baljeet but then felt the ground below his feet move. He broke away from Baljeet and the group stared down at the spot where the sand was moving. Perry popped out from below the sand.

Bartholomew blinked at the platypus. "Oh… There you are Perry."

Meanwhile no one noticed while Perry reappeared that the younger Van Stomm slipped away and walked straight to his truck. He felt completely down heartened. Not only was his cousin not lying, but Baljeet was gay too. Not that it was a bad thing, no, Buford has nothing against homosexuals. The only problem is that it seems like both Baljeet and Bartholomew have a thing for each other, and Buford was worried sick for his nerd for only he knew the full truth about his cousin, and he would never forgive himself if his best friend got hurt because of his cousin.

Back at the group Baljeet finally noticed the disappearance of his best friend slash bully. He looked around, scanning the beach for his old, violent but not really so violent friend. Beside him Bartholomew took his hand and Baljeet looked up at the college junior. Bartholomew smiled down at him and Baljeet smiled back softly before allowing Bartholomew to take him away from the invisible border that separated beach. Baljeet glanced back once, towards where the footballers parked their cars, and saw Buford's truck start to leave.

* * *

><p>Chapter finished! It ended on an angst-y note didn't it? Oh well… <strong>Please review! Tell me how I did on the song and on the chapter!<strong>


	5. It Officially Came

Sorry for the long wait (again). School got crazy for a bit (still is I'm just procrastinating my schoolwork).

* * *

><p>Buford awoke to the sound of the doorbell ringing. His eyes opened slowly and as he turned himself over and placed a pillow over his head he groaned. Couldn't a guy sleep well into the afternoon anymore? While he laid there trying to fall asleep his cousin's voice reached his ears, even through the closed bedroom door and a whole floor separating them.<p>

"Yeah it's going to be great. We're all going to go see that new movie 'Contagion' and then we'll go out to eat later somewhere probably."

"Oh that's great Bart honey." Buford's mom's voice was heard. "Why don't you invite Buford?"

"Well I don't know Auntie. He's been a _zure __kop _lately."

Buford heard his mother sigh. "Bart, he may be a sour head but he's still your cousin."

"Yeah well..." Bartholomew's voice drifted off.

Buford was just about to force himself asleep when another voice came up, obviously from the one who came to the house. "Let us invite him now. Perhaps now he will not be as sour."

Baljeet's smooth voice jolted the bully upright. "Well you can try Baljeet." Biffany said. "He's in his room."

"Probably still sleeping no doubt." Bartholomew added.

"Okay. Perhaps I can convince him to come." Baljeet said as Buford heard footsteps start to make their way to the stairs.

"Don't try too hard 'Jeet." Bartholomew called after Baljeet.

"Bartholomew Van Stomm!" Biffany scolded.

Buford jumped out of bed and went to the door. He stood there, listening for the soft footfalls on the wood floor to come just before his door. He opened the door just as Baljeet raised a hand up to knock on the door. The nerd jumped back slightly and his hand fell. His eyes scanned the taller, heftier teen and he felt a blush come onto his cheeks. The bully only wore his boxers and they were hanging low on his waist, his muscular build being shown off completely and truly. "U-Uh, uh, g-good morning Buford. I w-was wondering if—"

"No." Buford said immediately as he walked through the door way, practically pushing the smaller teen out of the way.

"But you do not—"

"I do know what you're tryin' to ask." Buford interrupted again as he walked down towards his bathroom, the nerd right behind him. "I ain't goin'." Buford entered the bathroom and the door closed behind him. Baljeet stood outside the door.

"But Buford..." Baljeet whined. "I hardly ever see my friend anymore. Summer is usually when we do the hanging out and we have not done that all summer long." They were all into the second week of summer and all throughout that time it was Bartholomew with the gang with minus one bully. Buford has been with the football team and their girlfriends for almost every day except for the ones Buford stays at home alone. Baljeet continued. "If this has to do with Bart, I can assure you he is not a bad guy."

Buford opened the door quickly, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he spoke. "Not a bad guy? You don't know 'im Baljeet!"

"As you keep saying." Baljeet says calmly. "But until I see it I will not believe it."

"Fine. You want proof?" Buford partially disappeared behind the small bit of wall and finished brushing his teeth in a rushed manner, spitting and rinsing and then spitting again all in a matter of seconds. Buford appeared again and glared down at the shorter teen. "I'm goin' to the movies with y'all."

The Van Stomm cousin plus one Baljeet Rai climbed into Baljeet's fuel efficient vehicle and went off to go meet up with the others at the Danville Regal Theater to watch the latest, high rated movie, Contagion. Bartholomew sat up in the front with Baljeet driving and Buford was forced to sit in the back behind Bartholomew and watched silently as the 'very friendly _friends_' talked and enjoyed themselves. "I heard this movie was the greatest! It has, like, everyone in it!" Bartholomew said excitedly.

"Yes I heard that too. I am excited to see Gwyneth Paltrow play someone else besides a really awesome substitute teacher."

"…By God man… You're a Gleek?"

"Guilty as charged."

"And you didn't even have a slimmer of doubt that you might possibly be gay if you are a male Gleek?"

"No…" Buford guessed that Bartholomew gave Baljeet a weird look because the Indian teen quickly continued. "But the show itself is not gay. It is a collaboration of drama, music and real life high school situations."

Bartholomew snorted playfully. "That's something only a gay Gleek would say."

"… Is that not what I am?"

Bartholomew erupted into laughter and Buford tensed slightly at the suddenness, and down-right weirdness of his older cousin's laugh. "True, true."

Buford himself knew that Baljeet was a Gleek. The kid practically leaped for joy every Tuesday the show comes on, waiting for the next the next big drama or duet or mash-up. Not to mention he wears a Glee shirt on the day the show comes on. Buford did think when he first found out of the smaller teen's adoration towards the show, that Baljeet was in fact gay for liking that show. Buford didn't actually think that Baljeet was in fact homosexual in the end, something of which of yet has not fully sunk into the bully's head. "Who else is supposed to be in the movie?" Buford asked wanting to tear the other two's conversation which was still on Glee and the apparent gayness that is Baljeet.

"Well there's Matt Damon, Kate Winslet and Jude Law…" Bartholomew started.

"Of course Gwyneth Paltrow, John Hawkes and Jennifer Ehle."

"Who?" Bartholomew asked in reference to the last actress Baljeet listed.

"Jennifer Ehle. She was in the King's Speech and The Adjustment Bureau."

"Didn't see them."

"That is why you have not heard of her. She is a good actress. Not as good as Gwyneth but still okay."

"You wouldn't happen to have a bit of a straight-guy crush on Mrs. Gwyneth Paltrow?"

"… Perhaps…"

Bartholomew chuckled and once again Buford was cut out from their conversation as they slipped back into the world of being homosexuals. It was driving Buford insane. Luckily they arrived at the theater just in time and he couldn't get out of the car fast enough. The three walked to the front entrance where Phineas and the gang waited for them. "Hi guys!" Isabella called out.

Phineas chuckled. "And look who came along! Buford!"

Buford grumbled and crossed his arms before his chest.

Gretchen smiled softly. "Well, since we're all here…"

"I thought that Irving kid was going to join us?" Bartholomew inquired as he noticed one less nerd.

"He had a change of heart after hearing that the movie was about germs." Ferb said briskly. Not many people know this but poor Irving had a slight case of germaphobia after being thrown in the dumpsters, having old sour milk dumped on him, and half of the footballer's lunch thrown on top of him last year.

"Oh… Well hopefully he is all right." Baljeet muttered sympathetically.

"Come on, let's go get our tickets." Phineas said as he led the group of seven into the line.

Soon they were all inside the theater, after a quick stop in the concession stand to get some popcorn and soda. Inside the theater the group sat in the far back middle of the large room. It was Ferb, Gretchen, Isabella, Phineas, Buford, Baljeet, and then Bartholomew. During the opening show with all the advertisements and previews the group chatted quietly amongst themselves, all except Buford who was focusing all of his strength on his cousin's and nerd's conversation.

"So the professor handed out this test right? The hardest one of the year okay? It was this patient, of course an actor playing this patient you know… Not real life but anyways, this patient here seemed to have everything okay? Schizophrenia, AS, Rett's, bipolar disorder, the works. I mean I give props to the guy, it's fucking hard to play a guy with everything known to man but the thing is he only had one correct disorder because what the test was seeing was how to read a patient and see if they're lying about something to get attention."

"Why would anyone do that? For attention I mean? Those are all very serious disorders."

"Yeah I know, I don't understand it either but it happens. Attention disorder I'd like to call it, not ADHD 'cause that's something completely different but yeah…"

"I get it; I get it, no need to worry… So the patient was lying?"

"Like a mother. The other students they kept on saying that he had schizophrenia or some form of AS because I mean come on... It fit somewhat. Anyways it was my turn and I sit before him and I ask him questions you know and in this test there are no parents or friends to I couldn't ask anyone else but I was reading him you know, looking into his eyes reading the emotion the actor was portraying. And of course I couldn't compare how he acted with the others because they were all in their own little closed off room but you know what?"

"What?"

"I was the only one who got it right."

"Really? What was it?"

"Obsessive-compulsive personality disorder. OCPD. The whole story on him was that he read these other disorders in a book and remembered them because of his true disorder. Then because he was the youngest of five and was practically ignored he played it up—attention disorder—and then after a while he wanted to stop hence the visit to me after the others couldn't come to him. But because of his OCPD he couldn't just stop you know so it was up to be to figure it out. I did and I prescribed fake-patient with a fake prescription of OCPD meds while realistically writing up my note of appreciation for his awesome acting."

"That sounds like fun. The test I mean. It is so unique."

"It is. A boat load of fun."

"I bet." Baljeet paused. "I really have not figured out what I want to be yet. A lawyer, a microbiologist, a doctor… The possibilities are endless."

"For you they are because you're so smart 'Jeet."

Baljeet grinned and blushed slightly. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome. In fact I think that you are so smart that you could probably be a doctor, a lawyer and a microbiologist all at the same time. Though that would be a heavy plate and I would recommend not doing that."

Baljeet chuckled. "Maybe I should run for president."

Bartholomew laughed and gave the Indian teen a small push. "Boy please… You're smarter than some dumb-ass politician." Bartholomew gasped as he reached a revelation. "You should take over the world!"

"What?" Baljeet laughed.

"Yeah! You could so totally do it! And when you do give me a call 'cause I want to tap some of that!"

Baljeet blushed madly and giggled. "And what would that make you? My first lady?"

Bartholomew became serious then and placed his hand on top of Baljeet's. "If that's what you want…"

Buford could hardly believe it. His eyes widened like plate saucers and he looked over to Bartholomew. His cousin couldn't be serious. Buford admits that maybe, _maybe_, Bartholomew could be gay, okay, even more than just 'maybe' but to marry Baljeet? And why was he being serious about it? He couldn't actually… Could he? Buford tried to get a look at Baljeet. The Indian teen's mouth was hanging softly, his eyes glued to Bartholomew's eyes. Baljeet himself couldn't believe that it went that far. It seemed that Bartholomew was serious but they have just met and they haven't even gone on a date yet. Baljeet knew he was probably beet red and even in the somewhat dim light he knew that he was probably turning redder with every passing second. Bartholomew on the other hand was enjoying the stunned quiet of the teen before him while he acknowledged that just behind Baljeet his younger cousin was giving them both weird looks, Baljeet's look was more of a 'WTF' kind of face while his own look was the glare to end all glares with some mix of 'WTF' in them, if just only a pinch.

The older Van Stomm spoke up again, whispering because the movie just started to play. "Think about it Baljeet. Take as long as you like and when you make up your mind just tell me. If yes then I'll take you out on your first date with a guy and if not, then well, I won't pry or push." Bartholomew smiled softly. "Enjoy the movie." As if nothing had happened he lifted his hand from Baljeet's darker one and turned his attention towards the movie.

Baljeet's heart was practically exploding in his chest. Did he just get asked out (in a way at least)? Baljeet swallowed with some difficulty and too turned his attention onto the movie screen, the hand Bartholomew had released just seconds before slipping quietly into his lap, his other hand on top of it softly as if it subconsciously wants to retain the heat from Bartholomew's hand.

Buford meanwhile gave the movie not even a mili-fraction of his attention. Bartholomew, his older cousin, supposed 'ex-bully' from the past who enjoyed beating up people that were different in every and any possible way up to a pulp, just asked another guy out _before _him and in _public_. In a movie theater of all places. How freaking cliché is that? Buford looked briskly down at Baljeet's hands in his lap and felt a tingle of—what is that? Anger? No not just anger, _jealously_?—start to form in the pit of his stomach. There was no way. Not a chance in hell. Not even a chance in a frozen over hell. Buford's heart uncharacteristically started to beat faster and harder in that same aggravating emotion that was growing in his stomach but there was something else in there. Buford was _nervous_. Nervous. An emotion the bully never felt. And he wasn't just nervous for Baljeet being close to his supposedly changed cousin, or if Baljeet agrees to go on a date with his cousin but it was also for the fear that Baljeet, _his _nerd would actually _fall in love _with his cousin.

_No… No I'm not… There's no way… _Buford's thoughts raged in his mind as he finally sat back down in the semi-comfortable theater chair, his popcorn in his lap forgotten completely. The whole crap load of emotions that were rattling the inside of Buford's body kept and growing and growing as the movie slowly pressed on. By the time the movie was over and the group walked out of the theater, all too tired in their own ways to go out to eat anywhere, their conversations about the movie were miles away as he watched out of the corner of his eye Bartholomew and Baljeet have a quieted conversation. Even in the car while the three were driving away from the theater after they had said their goodbyes to the others the feelings were still getting more and more intense as the whole car was silent with this foreboding feeling in the air. Buford couldn't get out of the car fast enough and into the house for as he unlocked the front door and glanced back to see if his cousin was coming he saw it. Baljeet stood on his toes and Bartholomew bent down and their lips met in soft kiss, smiles on both of the males' faces. And that's when Buford knew. His nerd and his cousin were now officially dating.

* * *

><p>OMG! Poor Buford! Just as he was starting to get even the thought of his feelings towards Baljeet what happens? Baljeet is dating <em>his cousin<em>! Ah!

How long will this relationship between Baljeet and Bartholomew last? Will Buford ever do anything? Has Bartholomew _really _changed? And what did he do that makes Buford completely hate Bartholomew? It couldn't have been that bad right?

Find out the answers to all of these questions in the questions to come! Next chapter: Buford talks to his mom about sexuality (Bart's and his {somewhat}) while Baljeet does the same with his own parents and someone comes over for dinner!

P.S. This story will end much sooner than I thought. If I would have to put a number to it I would say maybe… 2-3 chapters left?

_**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKES THE FANFICTION ROLL OUT FASTER!**_


	6. Talk and Thoughts

Buford fidgeted in his bar stool as he watched his mother put the finishing touches on their dinner. The image of his cousin's and nerd's kiss from a few long hours ago was still burned into his eyes and ultimately his brain. It wasn't like their first kisses on the beach where it was just experimentation for Baljeet, it was the true and real thing and Buford didn't like it. What he _hated _was how it was making him feel inside. The mixed emotions inside him were just about to tear him apart and Bartholomew didn't help at all. After their kiss his cousin was grinning up a storm as he waved Baljeet off and walked to the front door of his house, grin still intact and a weird glimmer in his eyes. That glimmer is what's _pissing _Buford off. He knows that Bartholomew thinks this is some sort of game, he always does. And a sick game at that. If he really thinks that he will make Buford _crack _just because he is starting to date his nerd he's got another thing coming. But still… He can't shake the feeling that his older cousin might actually be winning.

"Ma?" Buford sounded.

"Yes Buford honey?" Biffany answered back to her son as she started to wash the dishes in the sink.

"Um… Will said something controversial a few days ago an' it got me thinkin'."

His mother giggled softly. "You're thinkin' now are ya? Everyone run for the hills." She teased before she glanced back at her only son. "What did he say honey?"

"He… Well he don't think that gay people are people."

Biffany blinked and directed her attention back to the dished before speaking. "Of course they're people. Just because their sexuality's different doesn't mean that they're not human. Same thing with people and their races."

"I know." And Buford did know. His mom taught him to always be accepting of people no matter who or what they were though the topic of their sexuality was only grazed upon. Not because of homophobia but merely for the fact that where they lived homosexuality wasn't that frowned upon. It was only a couple handfuls of people who think that way. Will and Krysta being two of them.

"What did he say about them hon?" His mother asked softly.

"It-it's nothin' ma."

"Then why did you bring t up to me son? I don't mean to sound all 'this conversation's stupid' but if it's not a problem and you know that homosexuals are people then I see no point for this conversation…" She paused and then glanced back at Buford once more. "Are ya thinkin' about dropping your friendship with Guillermo?"

"No ma I just…" Buford sighed and glanced behind him slightly towards the stairs where his cousin was up in his room doing God knows what. "It's Bartholomew…" Looking back at his mother he added "he's gay. Didja know that?"

"Yes I knew your cousin is gay."

This completely shocked Buford. The muscular, beefy teen sat up straight and stared wide-eyed at his mother. "You knew? How, how did ya find out?"

"He told me."

"He told you?"

"Yes of course. I'm his favorite aunt and he trusts me a lot Buford."

"Yeah but he, he…"

"Listen hon," Biffany said stopping Buford in his confused stutter, "he found out in college and he had a nasty breakup with a guy after he told his parents. You know how your uncle is. Poor Bart's been kicked out for nearly a year and a half."

Buford blinked. So his cousin was telling the truth. Biffany has a great built-in lie detector and she could tell right away if Bartholomew was lying. Her saying that he is in fact gay justifies it all. "Oh…" Buford sounded.

Biffany returned back to her dishes. "Now don't tell him I told you that he got kicked out." She warned softly. "He wouldn't like that."

"Isn't his ma trying to get him back?" Buford couldn't help but asked.

"Yes of course but my brother wouldn't even allow it. Not unless he's sure he can 'knock the fag' out of his son, excuse my language."

Buford started to fidget again in his seat. Silence went throughout the house and Buford slowly let his final thoughts escape him. "So you're accepting of Bartholomew?"

"Of course hun. I'd do the same for you if you were gay too."

Buford nodded curtly. The next moment Bartholomew came rushing down the stairs and literally ran into the counter beside Buford, panting heavily and his eyes shocked—and is that a tear?—in them. "Baljeet's been kicked out of his house!"

Minutes ago, Rai home:

The Rai family always ate dinner a bit earlier than most families. They weren't particularly strict on the matter. If you missed dinner or decided not to come to dinner it wasn't a big deal but tonight it was mandatory. "Congratulations son for your paper being published in Harvard." His father called out in joy (and in a heavy Indian accent) as he raised his cup in the air in a toast.

"Yes my son, we are so proud of you." His mother added clicking her glass with his father.

Baljeet blushed slightly and raised his own glass to meet theirs. "Thank you mama, papa, but it was nothing. It was only a paper on the molecular destruction, recreation and development of black hole energy and its multiple applications."

"That is my boy!" His father cheered as the family took sips from their drinks. "He will grow up to be quite a scientist mama." His father continued.

"That or a doctor papa." His mother mused softly.

"Or perhaps both!" His father laughed aloud biting into his chicken curry.

Baljeet chuckled softly and stared at his bowl of curry before him. "Perhaps…" Baljeet echoed quietly. Looking up at his parents as they ate Baljeet's fingers toyed restlessly under the table. "Uh papa, mama? You are proud of me are you not?"

"Of course we are Baljeet." His mother replied instantly.

"We could not be any prouder my boy!" His father added.

"G-Good… Good…" Baljeet swallowed. He was nervous but he had to do this. It isn't always easy coming out to your parents. Especially when they expect the perfect Indian son with the perfect grades and… Family… He could just keep it a secret but with his newly formed relationship with Bartholomew he can't just keep it in, not really. He was too excited to have _someone_ be with him and actually like him like him. Especially someone as smart and cool like Bartholomew (not to mention cute). "Uh, I have news…" Baljeet said attracting the silent attention of his parents. "I met someone, about a few days ago, and we hit it off and well... We're—"

His father laughed. "My son has got a girlfriend once more! It is about time my boy! We need to know that you will be quite taken care off in the future with a good wife. Tell me about her my boy."

"Uh… W-Well a-actually…"

"Come on boy! What is her name?" His father probed.

"Uh, um… _Bartholomew…_" Baljeet whispered under his breath, his nervousness turning to fear.

"Speak up Baljeet." His father said. "What was her name?"

"… Bartholomew…"

The air became thick. Baljeet's mother sucked in her breath, her eyes widened and she looked from her husband, to her son, and then back to her husband. "Papa—"She tried softly but he raised a palm towards her.

"Baljeet, please tell me this is some sort of a sick joke."

Baljeet wanted desperately to lie to his father, tell him what he wants to hear that it was just a joke, that he wasn't gay, that his _girlfriend's _name was something along the lines of Barla or something stupid like that. But no, Baljeet couldn't lie well none-the-less lie to his parents. Baljeet breathed in. "No. N-No… It is not a joke." Baljeet said shaking his head. "Bartholomew is my b-boyfriend, starting today…"

The next second was hell. His father stood abruptly and flipped his bowl upwards towards Baljeet. Baljeet squealed loudly when the bowl of hot curry spilled on top of him. His mother stood and rushed to her son's side. "Baljeet baby, are you okay?" She asked in worry but before Baljeet could answer his father pulled and pushed his mother out of the way and flung his glass at Baljeet. The glass hit him in the shoulder and Baljeet cried out as it shattered on his shoulder, the shards scratching him up. Baljeet moved then and ran towards the house phone in the kitchen, his father behind him and his mother's calls being screamed throughout their home. Baljeet dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?" Bartholomew's voice sounded through the receiver.

"_Bart!_" Baljeet screamed in the phone as his father came around the corner and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"How dare you? How dare you do this to your family?" His father screamed as he slapped Baljeet in the face.

The phone fell out of his hands and Baljeet scurried quickly to the phone where Bartholomew was screaming into the phone in worry. "Baljeet? Baljeet? What the fuck is happening?" Baljeet wanted to speak but sobs came out instead. Once again his father moved in an angry rage to attack him once more when his mother intercepted him and started to yell back at her son.

"Baljeet! Get out of the house! Go!" She yelled out him as Baljeet's father roughly grabbed his mother and tried to once again push her out of the way but she stayed latched to his arm. "_Go!" _

Baljeet scrambled to his feet and ran out of the house and down the street with the phone pressed to his ear. "B-Bart m-my father… He-he… I told him and he-he…"

"Did he kick you out?" Bartholomew asked in a mix of shock, rage and distress.

"N-no… Not really b-but…"

"Hold on. I'm coming to get you stay on the phone." A small sound came out of Baljeet as he slowly slowed down at the corner of his block at the stop sign. In all of this he had ran in the opposite direction of his friends' houses. Baljeet stayed quiet as he heard Bartholomew's muffled and quick movements through the phone. "Baljeet you're still there?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Did he hurt you?" Bartholomew panted out.

"Hm-hmm…"

"Hold on…" Bartholomew repeated. Baljeet heard his footfalls down the stairs of the Van Stomm home and then "Baljeet's been kicked out of his house!" Upon hearing that Baljeet collapsed and started to sob heavily and brokenly. Baljeet heard as Bartholomew continued to rush followed by someone else. "'Jeet babe where are you?"

"D-Down my block…" Baljeet answered through his sobs.

"Okay, okay babe we're coming. We're coming…"

After that Baljeet blacked out. The next thing he knew he was in Bartholomew's room, in his bed with the sheets wrapped around him and the smell of food coming up through the partially open door. Baljeet moved and winced as his whole body remarkably hurt. The Indian teen looked at his injured shoulder and noticed one of two things; one: he was shirtless and two: someone had bandaged his shoulder. Baljeet heard voices downstairs, three very distinct and familiar ones all very angry. Baljeet stood slowly and took the blanket off the end of the bed and wrapped it carefully around him. He walked down the hall and partially down the stairs before his brain caught up with him and he realized what was happening within the Van Stomm home.

"Tell him he's an asshole the prick." Bartholomew cursed as he paced angrily behind his aunt.

Biffany shushed him and yet still spoke angrily into the phone. "I am sorry Mr. Rai but if you even think about stepping foot on my property I will call the cops on you."

"Tell him that if he even _drives _by the house I'll fucking tear him up." Bartholomew glared at the phone hoping desperately that Baljeet's father does drive by the house.

"Bartholomew Van Stomm!" Biffany scolded after she moved the phone away from her mouth. "Quiet right now!"

Bartholomew sighed angrily and turned his back to Biffany and glared out the window of the kitchen.

"Now Mr. Rai, let me get this straight…" Biffany started as she moved into another room leaving a pissed Bartholomew and an equally pissed yet strangely quiet Buford alone in the kitchen, oblivious to the Indian teen listening in on them.

"The fucking bastard." Bartholomew cursed once more.

"Damn it Bartholomew you're gonna get us arrested with your God damned threats to Baljeet's dad."

"Damn it Buford fucking open your eyes!" Bartholomew whirled around to glare at his cousin. "Baljeet was just abused by his father because of what? Because he's _gay_? He's smart, has many accomplishments and so on and such shit and here goes this _bigot _ going around hitting his son because he's _gay_? Fuck I'd just be fucking proud that the damn guy knows who he is and that's he's a fucking grade A student."

"God Bartholomew you don't think I ain't pissed either? I fucking know what you're gettin' but ya can't go around threatenin' people when it ain't your shit to go around an' be threatenin'."

"But—"

"God damn it Bartholomew! You just got with the guy! You just met him like a fucking week ago! You can't possibly so fucking in love with him."

"Shows what you know…"

"I know him more than ya do _Bart_."

The older Van Stomm scoffed. "Really? You couldn't even tell he's gay and you're supposedly his best friend _cousin_."

"Why you—"

"Well…" Biffany came into the kitchen rubbing the back of her neck. "I told Mr. Rai that he can't come over without Baljeet's permission and with our supervision and that I'm sending you boys over to get his things."

"How long will be stayin' ma?" Buford asked.

"As long as it takes Mr. Rai to stop being such an ass or until Baljeet turns eighteen. Whichever comes first..."

The two Van Stomm cousins sucked in their breath. Their conversation continued in a much calmer scene than before and Baljeet waited for a few minutes before finishing his way down the stairs and walking nearly silently into the kitchen. "Um… Hello." Baljeet greeted.

"Baljeet honey," Biffany said as the three Van Stomms walked up to the Indian teen. "How are ya feelin'?"

"Good I guess… Tired."

Bartholomew reached out and gently took one of Baljeet's hands in his eliciting a shocked expression from Biffany and a scowl from Buford. "Are you sure? It isn't easy being kicked out of your home." Baljeet nodded and looked into Bartholomew's eyes, his question being silently transmitted to him. The older Van Stomm cousin stayed silent from a fraction of a second before responding. "No I don't know how it feels like I just… I just have some practice with those scenarios is all." Baljeet nodded again and then moved into Bartholomew's arms. Bartholomew sighed heavily and hugged his boyfriend, transmitting his sweet nothings to him silently.

Buford turned his back to them, got the food from the kitchen and started to set it down on the dining room table one room over. Biffany soon moved to help her son and Bartholomew and Baljeet moved to the family room for a moment. "So… Bart and Baljeet huh?" Buford only grunted in response. "Hm… I had a feeling that Baljeet might have been a homosexual."

"How can you even tell?" Buford asked before he could have any chance to stop that thought from escaping.

Thankfully his mother didn't think the question was strange. "It's just the air of a person, how they act, how happy they are being 'straight'. You can tell if you're really close to someone."

Buford tensed as Bartholomew's words came back into his mind, over and over again. _"…you're supposedly his best friend… you're supposedly his best friend…" _How could he not have known? If he _is _supposed to be Baljeet's best friend (which technically he is, their bully-nerd relationship has always had that double friendship side to it) then he should have been able to see he wouldn't he? How could he not have known? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had left his old friend from his childhood and started to hang out with the footballers and the populars. They had grown apart and with it Buford couldn't see what everyone else could probably see.

"Did you know that Baljeet was gay Buford?" Biffany asked softly as they finished setting up the four places on the table.

"Yeah I did." Buford half lied. He knew Baljeet was gay since Bartholomew came to town but anytime before that he didn't so technically he did know, for only a little bit compared to how much he _should _have known.

Dinner came quickly, ended quickly, and the house fell silent just the same as those in the house fell asleep. Bartholomew had taken residence on the sofa downstairs in the family room while Baljeet took his bed in the guest room… Right besides Buford. Buford couldn't find sleep as he knew that just next door Baljeet slept (after some difficulty because Buford could hear the Indian teen toss and turn for a good forty-five minutes before sleep finally finding him). Buford has never had this problem before. Countless times Baljeet had come over and spend the night in that very room and Buford fell asleep instantly and like a baby, now he found that he felt… Distant. He tried to push the feeling away but it kept coming back. Eventually, in the long hours of the night, sleep became too much of a need and the bully just fell asleep but even in his dreams the certain dark haired, foreign teen still was the epicenter of all his thoughts.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 6. The next chapter will most likely be the official end of the story followed by an epilogue.<p>

**Review for a Buford/Baljeet happy ending or else Bart will come in and marry him and then Mr. Rai will come out of the closet and beat up Baljeet again! So please review for happiness!**

Next chapter: It's nearing the end of the summer and Bartholomew and Baljeet have to part ways but when all doesn't go according to plan the final straw is drawn and all hell breaks loose.


	7. Broken Times

The next morning Buford awoke to a sound he never thought he would ever hear.

"And what Bartholomew? You think all this bullshit and you never once thought about what _I _am actually thinking?"

"So what? It isn't my fault you can fucking decide!"

"That is total nonsense! Are you even listening to yourself right now? You are supposed to be Mr. Hotshot-Psychology-Student! You are not—"

"I'm not what Baljeet? What am I not?"

There was a quiet moment followed by a frustrated groan by the Indian teen. "Whatever Bartholomew. Just—Just whatever." There were heavy steps, most likely Baljeet stomping, and then the sound slowly got quieter, the front door opened, followed by a semi-loud door slam.

Bartholomew groaned and cursed heavily. Buford stayed perfectly quiet as he heard his cousin angrily pace downstairs and then stomp up the stairs to the guest room where the door slammed once more. Buford took this opportunity to get up and quickly dress as quietly as he could manage. His mother though, beat him to the punch.

"Bartholomew?" Biffany called out as she soon knocked on Bartholomew's door. "Bart, honey? Is everything alright?"

"Fuck off!" Bartholomew yelled through the door surprising Buford. Bartholomew was a whole lot of things but disrespectful towards adults—especially his mother—was unheard of.

Biffany herself was taken aback by the curse. "Uh… Bart? Did you and Baljeet get into a fight?"

"What's it to ya?" Bartholomew said frustratingly, sounding a whole lot like Buford. "What an idiot…" Buford heard through the walls.

That seemed to have angered Biffany. "Now listen here Bartholomew Van Stomm, just because your relationship is on the rocks doesn't mean you call me an idiot. I allowed the curse but when you say something like that it hurts people. Not get your ass out of that room, march downstairs and tell me what the fuck happened!"

Buford tensed—physically tensed!—, feeling, even through the walls, his mother's anger and the undertone of Bartholomew's old self coming out. The door opened and Buford could picture his mother pointing at the stairs and Bartholomew scowling as he went down the stairs. He could tell who was who as they walked down the hallway; Biffany had the short yet powerful footfalls, Bartholomew the heavy and angry ones. They passed his room, Biffany stopping to knock of Buford's door. "I know you're listenin' in Buford, just come out."

Buford groaned softly and quickly finished dressing before coming out. Downstairs he could clearly hear his cousin and mother talking but he wanted to avoid that as much as he could so instead he went to the bathroom and did his usual morning routine, brushing, shaving if need be, pissing, whatever, before going downstairs to catch the tail end of Bartholomew's story. They were in the family room and he could see that Bartholomew was fully dressed and that his and Baljeet argument woke his mom up too since she was in her nightgown.

"So he f'in ran out 'cause whatever! The little…"

"Bartholomew…" His mother sighed out frustratingly, "From what I can see it wasn't his fault."

"Sure as hell ain—isn't my fault." Bartholomew shot a glare towards Buford.

Buford snapped then, he didn't know how it led up to it, but he just felt really pissed all of a sudden. "Why're glarin' at me for huh? It sure as hell ain't _my _fault! I have hardly talked to the guy since you two started datin'! How could I have done anythin'?"

"'Cause, _cuz_, he fucking loves _you_!"

Now _that_, threw him off. "What?"

"Goddamn it cuz you really are an idiot! The damn kid knew he was gay from the very beginning! He told me that we couldn't work out 'cause he still loved _you _but he knew that it was never gonna happen so he settled. _Settled_! For _me_! The asswipe."

"Hey!" Buford said, momentarily recovering. "He ain't no asswipe _Bart_! If anythin' you are!"

"That's it!" Bartholomew launched himself out towards Buford and Buford threw his fist.

Biffany screamed at the sudden lurch before she went in to the stop the fight between cousins. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" She pulled Bartholomew off and used whatever strength she had to throw Bartholomew back into the sofa. "Stay!" She growled out at Bartholomew. "That goes for you too Buford." She added looking at her son. Buford snorted and glared at Bartholomew. "Now…" Biffany started as she looked back to her nephew. "You are going to apologize to both your cousin and Baljeet you understand me?"

"Apologize? For what? For Baljeet playing me and Buford for being the prick Baljeet really likes?"

"No." Biffany said thickly. "You're going to apologize to Baljeet for not being understanding and to Buford for the words you said about him and his friend."

Bartholomew snorted which then evolved into laughter. "Yeah right. When hell freezes over."

"Bartholomew! Do as I say or—"

"Or else what? You'll tell _papa en mama_? They don't care about me! You know what?" He stood. "You can kick me out! Yeah! It's my last fucking day here anyways!" With that Bartholomew went upstairs quickly and then the door slammed after a second or two.

Biffany sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. "Buford…" Another sigh.

"Yeah ma?"

"I don't know… Call Baljeet I guess."

"Alright ma." Buford went to the kitchen and picked up the phone dialing Baljeet's cell phone number. It went straight to voicemail. "Ma, he wouldn't pick up."

"Oh I don't know… I have a headache."

At that moment Bartholomew came down the stairs, his bags packed in one hand, car keys in the other. "So long, goodbye, don't care anything 'bout any of you." Bartholomew said as he walked straight through the house and out the front door, briefly knocking into Buford before he exited the house.

"I don't even know him anymore." Came from his mother as she walked to stand beside her son.

Buford scoffed silently. "Ma, I know exactly who he is. That's the Bartholomew I always knew, the one you _thought _you knew, was just a scam, and he successfully punked ya."

Hours later, Baljeet:

Baljeet sat I his car in some parking lot in town, eating some Burger King and letting his thoughts wash over him. He had went to get his car from his house, his mother was there—and thankfully not his father—and Baljeet was able to get his car keys from a very sorry, and loving mother. But currently Baljeet was not thinking about the the events of last night. He was thinking about that morning. Baljeet allowed those thoughts to sink him deeper and deeper into sorrow. He just had felt so bad about not telling Bartholomew the truth. Bartholomew had saved him, practically, when he and Buford went to pick him up and he just felt that Bartholomew should know the truth and maybe, maybe, he would understand and wait and work with him to try and get him over Buford but that really didn't happen now did it? Baljeet sighed and his cell phone on his passenger started to ring again.

_Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring._

He always had the stupidest, uncreative ringtone. Sighing Baljeet decided that, what the hell, he'll look at the phone this time before clicking the button to send it to voicemail. So the Indian teen reached over and looked at the contact on his phone.

_Bart Van Stomm._

Baljeet rolled his eyes and sighed, throwing the phone back in his passenger seat, just allowing the phone to go to voicemail by itself. After a few long moments the phone buzzed again, this time with a text message. Once again Baljeet decided that he would just go ahead and read the text. It couldn't hurt him, right?

'_Jeet, I am soo sorry okay? I didn't mean anything I said. I just was so… mad and surprised I guess… Can you please…? Please give me a second chance? I love you._

Baljeet breathed out shakily. Should he? No? Yes? "Ai…" Baljeet groaned. He redialed Bartholomew's number. The phone picked up almost immediately.

"Baljeet?"

"Bart… If you are willing I am as well." Baljeet said immediately, not trusting himself to go along with it.

"Oh good. That's-that's great. Um yeah, do you know where the pier is with the warehouses?"

"Yes." Baljeet replied, though the question added some confusion to him.

"Meet me there. I'll be in warehouse number thirteen."

"Um okay, but may I ask why—"

The line went dead.

Baljeet sighed and finished his meal, putting all his trash in the bag and then putting it on the passenger side floor before starting the car, buckling his seatbelt, and going towards the warehouses.

Meanwhile, Buford:

Buford sat on the sofa watching TV and waiting. He had called Baljeet about a few minutes ago again, again sent straight to voicemail. He knew that Baljeet was ignoring both Van Stomm cousins, how could he doubt him? But still, Buford wanted to talk to him. Not just because of the whole Bartholomew thing (and that he was _always _right) but with the confessed feelings. Baljeet had liked him all this time? Even with the constant bullying and wedgies? What had changed? And that was bothering Buford more than anything. Even the annoying phone call he got from Guillermo and Krysta.

They had called him to yell at him. "God damn boy!" Krysta yelled. "Where the hell are you? Don't you remember the huge party we were gonna have today? You know the twenty-four-hour non-stop party?"

"Yeah man." Will added, being a lot calmer and quieter from his girlfriend. It would have appeared that Buford was on speaker. "Where you at _gringo_? The party's over here at the _casa de __Guillermo _boy!"

"Look sorry guys I ain't goin'." Buford had told them.

"And why the hell not? Everyone's already here! You're the only one _not _here!" Krysta yelled. And it was true, the party had already started, Buford could hear the people and the music in the background. "If you don't come to this party your popularity will be in danger!"

"Krysta, nothing Buford will ever do will make him un-popular." Guillermo said. Buford could see him shaking his head. "He's our QB; he's already branded for life."

Krysta scoffed. "Well then our QB might think us too un-cool to come to our party."

"Now Krysta, you know that isn't it."

"Then why the hell isn't—"

Buford rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, I ain't goin' and that's that. I've been avoidin' my true friends for too fuckin' long."

That is when Guillermo snapped. "True friends? _Amigo, _we are your true friends."

"No you ain't." Buford said strongly. "Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet were always my true friends."

"Those little shits?" Krysta cursed.

Buford groaned and felt a headache coming in. "Yeah, them, and you know what? They ain't the shits, you two are." And with that he hung up the phone.

And that's when he called Baljeet again just to be ignored. So now he sat on the sofa watching TV as previously said, thankful of the fact that Krysta and Guillermo haven't called back in an angry pissy way. Buford's cell phone rung then and he immediately reached over and looked at the contact.

_Bartholomew._

Buford groaned and reluctantly answered the phone. "Whatdya want Bartholomew?"

"Hey cuz." Bartholomew greeted, sounding just like the Bartholomew Buford knew and had even once feared. "You know, you're right about something."

"And what's that?"

"I haven't really changed haven't I?" Bartholomew paused, obviously expecting for Buford to agree. He didn't. So then Bartholomew continued. "And you know what else? I miss bein' the old me. I had power back then, through fear and pain and well… It's 'bout time I take back into it wouldn't you agree?"

"Bartholomew…" Buford stood, his gut telling him that some outrageous shit's about to go down. "Where is Baljeet?"

"Oh he'll be here soon enough."

"Where Bartholomew? What are ya goin' to do to him?"

Bartholomew chuckled. "Got feelings for him too huh cuz? Well, let's see if 'Jeet ol' boy will return the feelings after I'm done with him."

"Bartholomew don't you dare!"

"See ya in the old place boy." Bartholomew then ended the call.

"Fuck the shit in the world!" Buford cursed loudly as he quickly pocketed his cell phone.

"Buford! What did I tell you about cussin' in the house?" His mother yelled at him.

"Sorry ma I'll pay the curse jar when I get back! I have to go find Baljeet!" Buford yelled back as he stormed out the front door, grabbing his car keys off the key hook next to the door on his way out. He made it to his car in record time and got out of the driveway in mere seconds as he rushed to the 'old place,' the place Buford had hoped he would never return to. "Hold on 'Jeet," Buford said as he finally clicked his seatbelt into place. "Just hold on."

Baljeet:

Baljeet turned off the car in front of the warehouse numbered thirteen. He could see Bartholomew's car just a few feet away from the door into the warehouse. Baljeet got out of the car, leaving his phone in the car. As he made his way over to the door the phone started to ring, but it was far too muffled and Baljeet was already a ways away. Baljeet opened the door. It was dark inside but he could see it was practically unused in the past few years. There was lumber and piping on the walls of the good sized warehouse. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. "Hello? Bart?" Baljeet called into the darkness. Baljeet tried to feel for a light switch but then the lights flickered on. Baljeet's eyes adjusted to the light quickly and he saw Bartholomew standing near the back end of the warehouse. "Bart…" Baljeet called out as he started to walk into the warehouse. "Bart I-I want to apologize for lying to you. I was just… I do not know… I was just—"

"You just didn't want to hurt yourself no more with Buford." Bartholomew finished. "I understand Baljeet. I just got angry and… Disappointed at first. But I'm okay now."

"Oh good." Baljeet said as he neared Bartholomew. "So um… What is this place?"

"It used to be my old hangout when I still lived here." Bartholomew looked around as if he was letting the memories roll in. "Me and my gang, Buford included, would hang out here for hours."

"You had a gang? And Buford… Buford was in your gang?" Baljeet said. This was all news to him. His fear started to turn up as he stopped walking.

"Yes. Yes to both questions." Bartholomew moved then, eating away at the distance between them until he reached Baljeet and hooked his arm with his. "But it was all fun and games you see, much like you and your friends, just fun and games." Bartholomew led Baljeet to where he was standing before and moved him so Baljeet was looking out towards the door. "Imagine it, a gang of eight or nine boys, running the streets and ruling the neighborhood, me as their leader, Buford my little protégée in training." Bartholomew chuckled lowly, sending a shiver down Baljeet's spine. "But I was like a rock, and Buford was much too soft. He could never get it, never wanted to get it. He just wanted to stick with the basics."

"The b-basics?"

"Oh I'm not making you nervous am I 'Jeet buddy?" Bartholomew asked mockingly, swinging around so he can face Baljeet. "Now why would I make you nervous? We're _best friends _aren't we?"

"I-I, w-well…"

"Oh I get it… This is awkward right? Me talking about the guy you like—maybe even love—and we broke up—at least I think we broke up—just hours ago and he's my _cousin_?" Bartholomew chuckled. "Baljeet you are too much. You don't need to feel nervous! In fact, I'm showing you the thing I'm _best _at! The whole thing behind me! What makes me _me!_ My smarts, my _fear tactics_," he took a step forward then and Baljeet stepped back. "It was a move I excelled at in the Bullying Method, something bullies find hard to perfect. Months, _years_, it took for someone else to perfect; it only took me a week! And Buford, he was such a good test subject. You know he used to be like you. Smart, kind and nerdy to a certain point." Baljeet exhaled and Bartholomew kept walking towards him, by now they were going around in an almost circle like pattern. "But not after I was done with him. True as my first victim he didn't get the full extent of what it can achieve but it did its purpose."

"A-a-and what's that?"

Bartholomew chuckled low and roughly pushed the Indian teen onto the floor. Baljeet landed with a thud and a groan. Bartholomew stared down at him for a moment. "I still just can't believe he likes you too 'Jeet…" Bartholomew whispered to himself but Baljeet heard clearly, as if he was yelling at him instead. "But no bother, if I can't have ya, neither can him." Bartholomew cracked his knuckles and sighed. And soon Baljeet got a firsthand glimpse of what this 'bully move' could do.

Buford:

Buford had unlocked his seatbelt the moment he entered the pier and had stopped the car, turned it off, jumped out of the car in a timeframe of ten seconds, leaving everything in the car, the keys still stuck in the ignition and his phone still discarded in the passenger seat when Baljeet didn't answer his last fifteen or so calls. He charged past the two other cars he saw and the door to the warehouse was swung open so hard that it slammed against the wall with a loud _bang_. "Bartholomew!" Buford yelled as he stomped his way towards Bartholomew, his rage clouding his vision. "Bartholomew where is he?"

Bartholomew had his back to him and he turned around. "Tsk, tsk, Buford. Can't even see your friend lying right before you."

"What?" Buford asked. Looking around more clearly he saw him. Baljeet laying just a few feet behind Bartholomew, his back to him. "No… You didn't…"

"Oh yes I did. I Broke him."

"No! H-he didn't even fuckin' do anythin'!" Bartholomew merely shrugged. "Fuck you Bartholomew!"

"Mad little cuz? Well then…" Bartholomew went over and picked up two pipes and tossed one to Buford. Buford caught the pipe easily and stared at Bartholomew as he walked over to Buford, stopping just three paces from his cousin. "En garde." The cry threw Buford off but he held himself strong as Bartholomew came over and slammed the pipe down onto Buford's. "Come on cuz; don't tell me you forgot all our fencing lessons." The pipes clanked with each other as the two Van Stomm cousins fought.

"Don't bring that up!" Buford yelled as he pushed Bartholomew back. "I didn't even want to take that class."

"Oh come on cuz, it's a good way to pick up girls." Bartholomew attacked Buford again and all Buford could do was block. "But wait, you're not attracted to females are you? You're just like your dear older cousin."

"As if!" Buford protested turning the tables and attacking Bartholomew. "I will never be like you!"

"Oh come on cuz, you _are _like me!"

"I'm not!"

"Sure you are. You're a bully, I'm a bully, you're gay, I'm gay…"

"I'm not!" Buford repeated. Bartholomew turned the tables again and the elder brought down his pipe of Buford's.

"Sure…" Bartholomew said sarcastically. "And you feel nothing for poor Baljeet over there."

"Don't say his name! You don't—"

"Don't what cuz? I don't deserve it 'cause I'm just the big bad cousin?"

"You dick! I warned him and I warned you!"

"Not well enough Buford." With one mighty swing Bartholomew knocked the pipe out of Buford's hand, the pipe flying and landing somewhere near Baljeet. "You always sucked at fencing."

"I told you I didn't want the fuckin' class!"

"Such a crying shame, really, it is."

"Screw you."

"Oh no cousin, I believe it is _you_ that is screwed." With one hand Bartholomew pushed Buford back and without giving a second of leeway, Bartholomew raised the pipe up and was about to swing down when—

_BANG!_

Bartholomew groaned and collapsed on the floor, the pipe falling out of his hand and rolling away. Buford looked up from his cousin to see Baljeet, looking like a wreck, but the pipe in hand. The Indian teen panted heavily and threw the pipe onto Bartholomew, eliciting a groan from the older Van Stomm. "By God… What a major dick." Baljeet muttered.

Buford couldn't contain himself. "Baljeet!" He yelled as he stood up quickly and rushed to hug his nerd and friend. "You're okay! You're-you're not Broken!"

"I am Buford! Fractured at least." Baljeet muttered softly. "That was the shit…"

"I can't believe he did that to you." Buford said, hugging Baljeet closer to him.

"What was that anyways?"

"The 'Broken Soul' attack. A bully uses it to break whoever he's bullyin'. If done right the person will become an emotional wreck for a time, allowin' the bully to do whatever he want to him since they don't have the strength to do anythin'. Mostly used when a bullyee is goin' to tell on the bully, if the bully knows how to use it that is."

"Ugh… I feel like a wreck."

"And you look like one too 'Jeet." Buford joked. He pulled out his cell phone and called the police. "Bart's not goin' anywhere today." Buford commented as he put the phone to his ear.

"Buford?"

"Yeah 'Jeet?"

"Thank you." And the Indian teen did something the Van Stomm bully thought would never happen. He went on his toes and pressed his lips to the bully's and that was all that was needed for Buford to momentarily forget the phone call to the police.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is the last one, the epilogue!<p>

Next chapter peek: School's about to start up again and Buford's got some weightlifting tryouts and pre-season meets, Baljeet is there to cheer him on.

**Please review!**


	8. The Epilogue

Final chapter! Here's the epilogue which I'm guessing will be kind of short but it's kind of straight forwards anyways.

* * *

><p>"Are you even sure about this Buford?" Baljeet asked as he watched his boyfriend (wearing one of those muscle shirts with the sides cut off and gym pants with sneaks, the ultimate in sexiness that Baljeet has ever seen Buford in) bench press.<p>

"I've got this 'Jeet." Buford replied, glancing over to look at the younger, skinny jean, v-neck-shirt wearing teen.

"That is not to what I am referring to."

Buford docked the nearly two hundred pound bench press and sat up. "Then what?" Baljeet handed Buford a towel to dry off the sweat and shrugged. "C'mon Baljeet. You can't keep shit hidden away from me."

It was both a warning and a reminder. Since Baljeet was nearly Broken by Bartholomew a week and half ago, he has been far more sensitive and only recently starting to officially date Buford. Though the Indian teen felt that he could have used more time to recuperate, he understood that he needed Buford's help more than anything which in turn meant he needed to spend a _lot _more time with him and what better way to do that than to date him? "I am talking about Guillermo and Krysta over there." Baljeet tipped his head over to point at the two on the other side of the weightlifting room at their high school. Buford glanced back to see the two watching them in return. "I mean you ended their friendship they had with you and now they are not even popular anymore without you. They are extremely pissed at you and in return me."

The stockier teen looked back at his boyfriend. "Hey 'Jeet, don't fret shit or nothin'. They won't do anythin' an' if they do, they'll have to answer to me as well as the rest of the footballers and our friends."

"Yes well…"

Buford sighed and stood, tossing the towel over one shoulder and placing his hands on the tinier teen's waist. "Look, if it's also 'bout being _out _an' all… Don't worry about that too okay? We're seniors now. You should be focusin' on getting into one of those fancy schools and me just graduatin'."

"Do not even joke about that Buford." Baljeet retaliated.

The ex-bully chuckled and dipped his head down to peck his boyfriend's lips. From across the room the two teens could feel the glare and the disgust radiating from Guillermo and Krysta. "Alright now, we've got to move onto a different exercise… Do ya want to try the next one?"

"No thank you. I am fine being a twig."

Buford laughed in response and wrapped one thick around his boyfriend's tiny shoulders. "I love ya 'Jeet."

"I love you too Buford."

* * *

><p>Well that's the end. I told you it was short. Sorry about that but as I said it is pretty straight forward. I probably could have put this in the last chapter but it was something completely different from that chapter and I just though it deserved its own chapter.<p>

But besides that if anyone's really pissed about the short ending I do give permission for anyone to make their own spinoff if they want or whatever. Just message me first beforehand to tell me so that I could read it too you know?

**Please review!**


End file.
